All in Perspective
by Glitz Kelly
Summary: Will the magical world be able to handle the world's smartest teenage criminal mind? Artemis FowlHarry Potter Warning: Slash...I am a very slashy girl
1. The Discovery

Mulch Diggums crossed the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"Excuse me, Mr. Diggums, but I believe this is a meeting about some news you have for me, not some new Norwegian imported turkey we have that wasn't intended for you..." drawled a lanky teenager, who was sitting in an antique armchair in the corner of the room. He had the look of a boy who had been short and small but had sprouted overnight. He was the world-renowned teenage criminal who was mostly known--in the Fairy world, at least--for being the first Mud Boy to make contact with the people and relieve them of a large amount of their gold. After a year and a half of fairy communication, they had mind-wiped him. 

But really. This was Artemis Fowl the Second. Who would believe that such a thing as a mind wipe would stop him from regaining his knowledge of the People? Sure enough, his partner in crime, a certain convict, Mulch Diggums, had come back to him and given him the medallion that Artemis had sent with Mulch at their last meeting--or what should have been their last meeting. With the medallion in his hand and an ugly short creature talking about the LEP and fairies in front of him, the memories had flooded back.

At the moment this amazingly intelligent young man appeared as if he weren't quite sure what to do with his long legs. He couldn't be blamed, as he had gone from five-foot-three to six-foot-one in about six months. His dark hair no longer was as short as he had kept it, preferring it to fall a little longer. His lack of peer association kept him from knowing one potential weapon--he was not aware of how physically attractive he had become. 

The short, ugly dwarf turned to him, a hunk of turkey dangling from his lip. "I'm glad to see, Master Artemis, that at least these past few years have loosened your tongue. Four years ago you never could've said what you just said without throwing in some 6-syllable words." Mulch paused and looked at Artemis, hoping for some dramatic affect. "What I have to tell you will make today seem as important as the day you first found Holly."

Artemis scoffed. "Right. A whole new species, a whole new way of living...Our planet isn't big enough. There can't be new civilizations under every rock!"

Mulch slammed down a bottle of newly-opened Coca-Cola, causing the contents to splash all over the counter. Artemis withdrew his hand from the counter, keeping his perfectly manicured tapered hands clean, and looked at Mulch as if he were an insect. "Don't doubt me!" Mulch fussed. "I got so much more respect from the LEP, at least they listened to me..." 

"That's what you think," muttered Artemis. 

That final insult was enough for Mulch. He stepped back for a minute and looked at Artemis before beginning his story.

"So...you think that a whole civilization couldn't exist, because there's no place for it? What if there were a whole new, different type of people that lived among us, but stayed hidden? Never had to go to the stores we go to, use the transportation we use, go to the schools we have, or anything like that? What if there were people like that all over the world?"

At Artemis's unimpressed look, Mulch sighed and began to explain more bluntly. "Look. I'm onto something incredible. I've been doing some small part-time robberies in some areas all around Europe. One night this led me to robbing a family named the Dursleys. As I was admiring Mr. Dursley's collection of 17th century salt and pepper shakers, I heard a thump from one of the rooms which I had previously thought was unoccupied--but it wasn't, not even close. There was a boy in that room, about your age. Me, being the stealthy dwarf that I am, spied around a little bit."

Artemis coughed, interrupting Mulch from his train of explanation. "So you are here in front of me, boasting about how you spied on a 17-year-old boy?"

"Not done, Fowl!" Mulch took a big gulp of Coke and grinned. "I wouldn't waste your time with trivial things...not like last week, anyways...but right. Where was I?"

"The boy," Artemis responded dryly.

"Oh yes, the boy!" Mulch crowed, practically clapping with glee. "He appeared to be studying something, and taking notes...murmuring Latin phrases under his breath...reading a thick book. He was studying _magic_!"

At this revelation, Mulch looked up at Artemis, much reminding him of a dog who had just fetched a bone and wanted a doggy treat. Artemis uncrossed his long legs and put his arms behind his head. "A minor thing, Mr. Diggums. There are countless religions and cults that all believe they possess magical powers."

"But do they attend schools?" Mulch brandished a book from behind him. Artemis humored the dwarf and plucked the book from Mulch's hands. 

_"Hogwarts, A History_? This is about a school?" Artemis sounded cynical, but as the words came out of his mouth, a memory flickered to the front of his mind...

_Butler was at his side. Artemis had been summoned underground to the Haven to discuss his illegal endeavor involving recovering his dad from the Russian Mafiya. Before the fairies joined the humans at the table, however, Commander Root pulled Holly aside and held a short and unheard--or so they thought--conference. "Dumbledore just sent an owl. ("I always wondered how they got underground," mused Holly.) He says that some of our LEP sensors seem to be interfering with some of the magic at Hogwarts...something about transfiguration going wrong, and a boy who ended up with a broomstick for a tail...but after this, Holly, we need to get our wizard alliances straight. They're humans, and they know about us."_

Holly looked at Root for a minute, and grinned. "Those silly magic humans again? Sure, Commander. As soon as we get Mister Fowl here under control and back with his father, we'll worry about Dumbledore and Hogwarts."

...Artemis jolted back to reality, and looked at the book he held in his hand. Mulch was looking at him, expectantly. Artemis ran a hand through his hair and set the book on the table.

"Let me analyze this book, Mulch. Come see me tomorrow, at this time. I'll have dinner for you."


	2. Info Briefing, Fowlstyle

Twenty-four hours later, Mulch sat in a pristine dining room, polishing off an Italian dinner that Artemis had asked the chef to prepare. The boy himself however had yet to make an appearance to the dwarf, but there was no shortage of food at the table, so Mulch kept eating.

As he spread butter on a fourth piece of bread, however, he sensed a presence, and looked up. Artemis stood in the doorway, his dark hair swept across his forehead, and he held in front of him a stack of papers, including the book Mulch had delivered the night before. 

Artemis had never allowed anyone (except for maybe Butler) to see him looking so disheveled. It was obvious to Mulch that Artemis had been awake much of the night researching _Hogwarts, A History_. The dwarf swallowed a hunk of bread and grinned. "You just couldn't believe me when I said it was important."

Artemis threw the pile of papers down on the table across from Mulch. "Don't irritate me, dwarf. I only have taken a break to tell you that yes, you might've found something, and to tell you to _not_ get cocky, because you never would've known what to do with this information alone."

Mulch decided not to say anything.

"Now, I indeed have a plan, as you probably expect. My goals are simple. I want to learn magic. I want to attend Hogwarts with a class of 7th year students...I want to be in Slytherin…" Mulch squirmed as Artemis's deep blue eyes locked with his.

"So, I guess you have a job for me?" Mulch finally said.

"Of course. I need you to watch this boy that you mentioned at the Dursley's. Study all the equipment he has, how he gets them, how to _get_ to how he gets them, how he communicates, and when he is leaving for school. This is crucial!" Artemis's voice never got louder, but there was no doubt how important this was to him. 

At that moment heavy footsteps thudded down the hall.

"Juliet's wrestling season is over this year. She'll be going with you to make sure you don't get…distracted." Juliet appeared in the doorway. Mulch groaned inwardly and waved.

"I will be waiting here for your information. Be back in three days, at the latest."

Mulch wiped his face on the tablecloth and stood up, heading for Juliet and the doorway. "I'm on it."

As the odd pair prepared to leave, however, Mulch turned back to Artemis. "Oh yeah…thanks for the chow. My compliments to the chef!"


	3. Those Magical Summer Nights

Harry Potter sat at his desk, wondering just how late it was. His summer was starting to seem very monotonous, with just studying, staring at the wall, wallowing in the garden, and sleeping to choose from. He knew that there had to be terrible things going on in the wizard world, and hated this time of year, the time of year where he wasn't surrounded by wands and owls and magic in general. He had been practicing defensive spells ever since he had turned 17—it was quite a relief to be able to perform magic without getting in trouble for it.

There is only so much a boy can do, though. Sure, he wasn't _totally_ cut off—he had received letters and packages from Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid (and also surprisingly enough, Parvati Patil)—but after a month of living with the Dursleys, the letters didn't seem like enough. Harry slumped forward on his desk, holding his head up with his forearm. If only the Dursleys lived in a quiet meadow where he could get out his beloved Firebolt and fly…

A strangled bellowing noise came from outside of his window, startling Harry out of his contemplating. He stealthily made his way to the window and cautiously pulled it open. He saw a black shape quickly dart into the bushes, and a foul odor met his nose, but other than that, nothing appeared out of the ordinary. Harry surveyed the rest of the house from the outside—no other lights had come on, so he supposed that none of the family had woken up. He looked at his wristwatch. 2 A.M. 

He had just started to close the window when a fine eagle owl came swooping in, loaded down with a gaudy package. Harry picked it up and was delighted to see that it was from the Weasley twins, Fred and George. 

Fred and George had become an overnight sensation in Diagon Alley. Their practical jokes and other neat enchanted gadgets were far beyond anything the wizarding world had ever seen. Their mother still disapproved, but the Weasley family had benefited greatly from their sudden large income. Their house, the Burrow, had been greatly improved, and Ron and Ginny (the two remaining Weasley children) no longer lived off of hand-me-downs. 

The owl perched next to Hedwig. Hedwig eyed it wearily and then moved over a bit to allow the owl to have some of her water and food. As soon as Harry had seen to the owls, making sure there was enough water and food, he turned his attention to the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes package. Inside he found a note, 3 small candy containers, two large containers of their infamous fireworks that had made their extreme debut at Hogwarts during Harry's fifth year, a small bottle of what looked like bubbles, and a few smaller items that made Harry smile. He unfolded the letter.

_Harry,_

_How's your summer? We know you must get extremely bored with the Muggles, we both agree that we would've cracked out of there long ago, but that just goes to show who's the more responsible of us three, right, Harry? Well, to ease the summer pangs of boredom, we've sent a complimentary care package—aren't they great? They're our next marketing scheme—"A perfect gift to send a loved one while they're away!" The fireworks keep getting bigger and better—remember, Harry, try jinxing them, it makes them multiply! The blue package of candy is a new experimental kind—so far it's worked great (meaning, both of us have eaten it with delightful rewards). It gives you temporary wings! They go away after about an hour. Just make sure you're on the ground before your hour's up. The red candy makes you breathe sparks for a short time, and the yellow candy makes your hair turn random colors for about a day. Very effective at worrying parents. The bubbles are spectacular, we just came up with them, they're everlasting (or almost) and they're not just normal bubbles, they spark and turn colors and all sorts of things. Kind of like fireworks without the…fire? Yeah, that would be it. Well, that's all the important stuff, the rest is all stuff you've seen before! Let us know how the wings go, would you? If you're successful, then we'll start marketing them! Try a little of the Hair-Changing Taffy with Dudley, why don't you? He'll like it—and your Aunt Petunia will have a cow!_

Best wishes!

-Fred and George

Harry once again examined his loot. He set everything on his desk, and pulled out a small firework. He shut his window (he knew from experience that if these things got out, the whole neighborhood would see them) and lit the fuse. In a second the whole room was bursting with spectacular colors. He grinned, and looked down at the candies lined up in a row. The blue candies were calling his name. Wings? That would almost be as good as a broomstick—maybe better. 

He unwrapped the candies and held one in his hand. He wasn't scared of being one of the Weasley's experiments—they'd been testing on people for years and everything had always turned out all right. He popped the candy into his mouth and chewed. It had a sweet flavor, but it was very light and not very dense at all—almost feeling like flavored air in his mouth. He chewed, and swallowed. 

A twisting sensation behind him made him look. What he saw made him grin from ear to ear. A set of emerald-green wings had sprouted from his middle back. They shone iridescently in the light of the fireworks. He concentrated, and soon realized that flapping them wasn't hard—but he had to get out in the open if he wanted to fly.

He reopened his window, trying to keep the fireworks inside, and jumped out. His wings flapped almost automatically, pushing against the heavy night air, holding him above the ground. He flew back up to his window and shut it almost all the way, ensuring he could open it when he returned. He saw that one or two of the sparkling fireworks had escaped his room and were now spinning around the grass outside, but he figured that the neighbors would chalk it up to regular Muggle fireworks. 

His new temporary set of wings fluttered and he rose above the house, enjoying the view. He saw a park down the street, and figured that would be the safest place for him to fly. Giving the fireworks one last cheerful grin, he flew off to enjoy at least 40 minutes of freedom.


	4. Artemis, Meet Magic

"Stupid dwarf!" grunted Juliet as she tried to ignore the irrepressible smell of dwarf gas. "He's coming to the window now!"

"I couldn't help it! It's a common dwarf ailment." Mulch tried to excuse the expulsion of gas that had caused the strange bellowing noise that the boy, Harry Potter, had heard. 

Mulch and Juliet arranged themselves in the bushes. They both saw the boy peering around the yard, and then at his house himself—and then to their amazement, an owl swooped right into the house, carrying a package.

"Mode of communication…owls," muttered Juliet to herself. There was a moment of inactivity in the house, and then suddenly, bright lights began flashing inside his room. 

"Is he doing magic?" Mulch wondered out loud. Juliet shrugged.

The night got weirder when the boy crawled out of his window with a gigantic pair of emerald wings on his back. "I know those weren't there the other night…" Mulch sounded stunned.

"_That_ must be magic," Juliet said smugly. They watched, breathless, as the boy dove from the window and flew down the street.

"He'll be back soon, of course, but now's our chance to get in and investigate. C'mon, Diggums, up and at 'em!" Juliet moved towards the side of the house, using a tree, some bushes, and some lattice to gain height. Scaling a two-storing building was no sweat for anyone in the Butler family.

Juliet looked behind her to make sure Mulch was following, and then swung herself quietly into Harry Potter's room. She was amazed to see that the flashing lights were coming from fireworks, but not like any fireworks she'd ever seen before. "And I've seen a lot of fireworks," she whistled under her breath.

Mulch grunted as he landed inside the room. "Wow." 

"Yeah. Okay, Mulch, you look for…stuff. I'll look for information." Juliet watched Mulch for a minute as he made his way to the chest at the end of the bed before turning her attention to the desk. She saw on top of it the package that the owl had delivered—at the thought of owls, she swung her head around and saw not just one, but two owls perched on a dresser. It made sense that the big eagle owl was not his, but in fact belonged to whoever had sent the package. Therefore, the white snowy owl belonged to Harry Potter. 

The package lay spread out on the desk. Juliet knew that Artemis expected her to bring some items back, but what would be the best and least missed? Juliet picked up the letter that Harry had carelessly thrown on the bed. 

"The candy, Mulch! That's how he got wings!"

Mulch looked up from where he was standing, knee-deep in robes and ties and scarves in assorted red and gold colors. "They do use wands. Look." He held up what was indeed a magic wand. "_And_ they ride broomsticks."

Juliet grinned. "Artemis would love this world."

"Yeah, he's such a little boy at heart," Mulch said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, look at this," Juliet said, shoving a piece of parchment under Mulch's nose. "It's a letter about school. I'm gonna take a picture of it for Artemis."

"This is neat stuff. Do you really think Artemis can pull this off?"

Juliet smirked at Mulch. "He got past the People's mind wipes, didn't he?"

Mulch nodded and continued rummaging. "I say we got enough. We got school information, figured out how they communicate, and got some goodies. So let's get out of here."

Juliet nodded towards the owl. "D'ya think if we wrote Artemis a note, he'd get it?"

Not waiting for an answer, she moved towards the desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. "Quill and ink, cool," she muttered. She then scrawled with the quill on the paper, 'You're gonna love this world!', and folded it up after the ink had dried. She moved towards the owl.

To the shock of both Juliet and Mulch, both owls saw them coming and stuck a leg out each. Juliet decided it would be best to leave the white one, as that was probably Harry's personal owl, and just send the eagle owl back out the window. Juliet attached the letter to the eagle owl's leg, and said, "Um…I guess…take that to Artemis Fowl at Fowl Manner?"

She stepped back and stifled a shriek as the bird's wings flew open. Then, to her utter amazement, the bird flew out the window.

"I hope he knows how to get there, " commented Juliet.

"I think it was a girl," said the dwarf.


	5. He's Got the Wrong Bird

****

Hooray for my first reviewer! You're great!! 

Artemis sat in his room, all the facts he had compiled running through his head. He knew that you had to have natural magic powers to attend Hogwarts—but there had to be some way to _learn_ to be magic. In all of his illegal endeavors, whether involving the People or not, he had learned one thing. Well, he had learned a few, but one in particular applied here: If you could imagine in, there was some way you could achieve it. 

He leaned back on his king size waterbed, wondering when Juliet and Mulch would be back with their information. His investigation was definitely at a standstill until they arrived. He allowed himself to daydream—a newly developed trait, as when Artemis was younger he was much stricter with himself and daydreaming was forbidden—of what they might bring him. 

He had never really liked show magicians, or at least not since he was 10, when he pointed out the strings attached to the 'flying carpet' to the audience and the 'magician' had had him escorted out of the building. But the fact that there was real magic that had been right under his nose for his whole life, magic that was real…well, magic…the thought thrilled him. He had just begun to imagine the possibilities when a fluttering at his window startled him.

He started to yell for Butler, but then, for the 2nd time ever in his life, Artemis figured, 'Oh, I'll just do it myself.' He raised himself up and looked at the window. He was quite surprised to see an owl doing its best to hover at his window. 

Artemis jumped up and crossed the room to the enormous window seat and pulled the window that the bird was at open. The bird flew in and perched on a huge antique chest that Artemis's father had given him last Christmas. He began to yell at it, but reconsidered when he saw the note attached to the bird's leg. "What is this, a carrier owl?" he scoffed to himself, and gently pulled the note off.

"You're gonna love this world…" he read aloud slowly. As he was Artemis Fowl, it didn't take him much time at all to realize that this was a note from Juliet and Mulch. Wizards must communicate with owls…fascinating. He looked at the owl. The owl hooted softly in return.

"Hmm…now how can I use you?" Artemis had fallen into the habit of talking to himself and inanimate objects. The boy truly needed a friend, but no one wanted to be the one to tell him that—so they all just let him talk to himself. 

Artemis was now looking at the owl with great interest. With this bird here, he could easily communicate with the wizard world. He drummed his fingers together, looking for all the world like a mad scientist. 

But whom would he send a note to? He tossed names through his head…everyone he had read about was, well…dead, except for Albus Dumbledore, the current Hogwarts headmaster. There was, of course, Harry Potter—but how could a teenage boy do anything important for the wizarding world?

Flinging himself into a leather office chair at his desk, Artemis continued to think. Then it hit him. Surely the owl had to _belong_ to someone, didn't it? And couldn't he just send a simple question to them?

He pulled out a piece of paper from his desk drawer, and wrote with a fountain pen—

'Hello, wizarding friend.

I have just a few simple questions for you. I ask that you answer them honestly, as I am depending on you to be a trustworthy source. I will pay you, if you wish. Just tell me…

Who can help me get into Hogwarts? I am—'

Artemis paused a minute and rested his chin on his hand, wondering how to phrase this explanation. 

'I am from a wizarding family who does not wish for me to attend Hogwarts, and have already expressed this. If I were put into contact with someone who had power at the school, however…this could change.

Any help would be appreciated.

Please send your response to the Fowl Manor.'

Artemis folded up the paper, satisfied with the note, and attached it to the owl's leg. He absentmindedly petted the owl, and jumped back as its huge wingspan brushed his arm. He rushed to the window to watch the bird fly off into the night. He didn't feel the confidence that he always felt. He was aware of so many things that could go wrong with this plan.

As he sat on the window seat and stared out into the dark, he just hoped they didn't.


	6. Holly Meets Magical Mud Man Number One

Warning: _Mild_ slash/twincest! I can't help it! I'm a shameless supporter of it with these characters! They're just so…perfect together! *wipes a tear from her eye* And also, thanks to all the reviews: Sooo sorry that this took a while to get up. I can't promise regular updates…school is crazy…but still. I'll try. And also—if there are any mistakes (ie: I get a haircolor or a name or something specifically described in the books wrong), please let me know, I (like most readers) like to be as accurate as possible. The only thing I'm going to take liberty with will be the characters themselves, but I will try my darndest to keep them as close as possible to how I think they'd really react in…any given situation. J Thanks!

A warm summer night found the Weasley twins restocking their Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes store shelves. They were casually joking back and forth, tossing out ideas for their next business venture, when their large owl came soaring back, assumedly from Harry's.

Fred guffawed as he read the note that he removed from the owl's leg. "Hey, George! Come see this!" George walked over and casually draped an arm around his brother, reading the note over Fred's shoulder.

"Someone who has power at the school, eh?" George echoed the letter. "That's crazy…" George shook his head and started to walk back to the shelves, where he was stocking canisters of their new Hair Changing Taffy. 

"But, George…think of the possibilities here…" Fred paused and looked out the window. It was growing late, and the younger children that frequented Diagon Alley were going home, being replaced with the older crowd that frequented the various taverns. 

George looked at him. "Like what? We can send him a free sample of unmarked Hair Changing Taffy? God knows we have enough!"

Fred sat atop the counter, next to a stack of new catalogues. "C'mon, George…creative ideas! I know you have them in that kinky little head of yours!"

"Send him a free subscription to _Hot and Heavy Goblins_?" George finished putting the candy canisters on the shelf, and sat on the counter next to his twin.

"Now you're talking…" Fred clasped his hands together gleefully.

George put a hand on his brother's knee, as if to stop him from jumping up. "Wait. Let's not do something like that. Let's send them the name of someone who'll get _really_ angry when they write to them."

"Ooo, is this a dark and evil side I doth hear from mine beloved twin?" Fred grinned cheekily.

"It may be," George admitted, grinning back. "So…who would get angry?"

They both sat in silence for a minute, the quiet only broken when George involuntarily chuckled at Fred's gentle touch on his back. After a minute, though, they both looked at each other.

"Malfoy!"

Fred grinned at his twin, smacking him on the lips with his own noisily. "Such a smart boy."

As the boys leaned in to kiss each other, neither one realized the flaw in their plan—Lucius Malfoy was indeed someone who _did_ have power in the school.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco Malfoy was on his Nimbus, soaring over the spacious lands of his family, enjoying his last few weeks of summer freedom, when a strange thing happened to him: he hit something hard in midair. He pulled up and turned, slowing to a stop to observe the spot where the collision had occurred. To his complete bewilderment, there was nothing there—a small area looked a tad hazy, but his searching eyes could see nothing.

He would have chalked it up to just a hard gust of wind or maybe a temporary glitch of his broomstick if he had not also heard a shrill shriek at the same time as the collision. Draco nudged his broomstick back to the general area of the collision, his left hand with a wand clutched in it waving in front of him as if to clear a path in the sky. As he approached the small area of haze that hovered in the sky, he felt the back of his hand brush something solid. Without a second thought, he reached out and grabbed.

To his astonishment, he grabbed a solid object—an object that writhed and twisted in his hand. Something seeming like a veil slid off what appeared to be a tiny pixie-like creature. "What _is_ it?"

__

Oh, great, thought LEP officer Holly Short. _Artemis Fowl, thank you for bringing me face to face with another Mud Man that surpasses all descriptions of arrogance. _

Holly looked up at the wizard Mud Man, observing his cold gray eyes and cocky sneer. "_Hello,_" she said, layering her voice with _mesmer_. 

Draco looked serenely down at this minute creature he had captured, and listened carefully as it spoke to him in gorgeous musical tones.

"_Go inside, and lay down. Go to sleep. You're having a very strange dream._" Holly decided that the oldest approach in the book—the You're-Having-a-Bad-Dream Approach—would work best while suspended in air. Draco gladly obliged, letting go of the strange, small creature and flying peacefully back to the mansion.

Holly re-shielded and continued observing for the owl that Foaly had traced from Harry Potter to Artemis Fowl to the Weasley twins, which was now on its way to the Malfoy home. According to the centaur, the Malfoys were very much like the Fowls, except with magic—not for the benefit of anything good, in particular, just for themselves. They were also very rich and prominent in their respective communities. Even Commander Root knew that the combination of these two families would not be good for anybody.

Therefore, Holly was sent to intercept the owl. Unfortunately for her, the whole 30 seconds required to use her _mesmer_ on the Malfoy boy had been ample time for the owl to swoop in and deliver its note from Malfoy. Holly was not aware that she was too late to stop the owl until she saw it soar away from one of the Malfoy's front windows. "D'Arvit!" she swore, hoping that Artemis Fowl would not yet again turn their world upside down. 


	7. The Spellbooks of Malfoy Manor

_**Note:**I would like to take a minute to apologize for the lack of updates…but alas, summer is here, and I hope to give you all something more to read. J No, I'm not quite finished with Artemis, Draco, and Harry yet!_

* * *

Draco padded down the long hallway, enjoying the breeze splaying across his face from the open windows. As he yawned and tried to push his strange dreams (something about riding his broomstick, and hitting something…) out of his mind, he walked by his father's study. Strangely enough, the door was open. Being curious, he stepped through the open door to examine what was inside.

Portraits lined the wall, photographs of himself in his Quidditch robes, him accepting a trophy for a Dark Arts summer camp, him the morning he left for Hogwarts…painted of surly ancestors with pointed faces and white-blond hair also covered the walls, each gazing at him in the same uncaring manner that he himself had perfected long ago. Tearing his gaze away from the walls, he saw that his father's big armchair was hurriedly pushed away, and an enormous ancient-looking spell book sat open on the desk. He crossed the room to read what was on the pages.

_

> To bestow Magic upon a Muggle
> 
> Is Magic of the utmost seriousness
> 
> And there are things you must consider
> 
> Before you make progress
> 
> Thou, the caster of the spell, must
> 
> Be the one of thy family in control
> 
> And have intense confidence
> 
> In the Magic of your soul
> 
> Now, turn your attention to
> 
> The person you wish to bestow magic upon
> 
> Has he no Magic in his blood?
> 
> For this would make him a Squib, and
> 
> This spell would have no affect
> 
> He must be a Muggle of the highest intelligence
> 
> And thou, as the caster, must be willing
> 
> To accept responsibility for spells cast
> 
> By the new wizard
> 
> Take heed, spell-caster:
> 
> This spell is complex, and must be performed
> 
> Face-to-face, and will only take affect
> 
> If the Muggle feels the Magic within his soul
> 
> As well as you must feel it inside of yours
> 
> If Magic is a gift you wish to share
> 
> Proceed—it is your Gift to give, and use it well.

_

Draco took a step away from the book, scratching his head. He had only read about spells like this in books from his father's library, but had never come across one. A spell which allowed a powerful wizard to give magical powers to a non-magical person…But who would his father use such a spell on?

* * *

Lucius Malfoy held the crumpled note in his hand, pacing back and forth on the large and spacious deck attached to the front of the manor. He didn't know how this young Artemis Fowl had managed to send an owl to his house, but he was concerned. During his own time at Hogwarts, he had taken a Muggle Studies class—and had chosen the Fowl family to study for his end-of-term project. He knew that they were rich, powerful, and were not above doing things illegally—a family much like his own, except in Muggle form.

So how would Artemis Fowl discover magic? Lucius wasn't too sure how it had happened, and he wasn't sure if anything good could come out of it…

He stopped to lean against one end of the deck. If this young Artemis were any bit as cunning as the rest of his family, then surely he could cause quite some chaos at Hogwarts. He would give Dumbledore some trouble…

His lips curled upward in a sneer. He knew Draco could certainly use a good and equal companion during his final year at Hogwarts and now he had the opportunity to provide one. Making sure his wand was safely stowed in his cloak, Lucius Malfoy set his mind on Apparating to Fowl Manor.


	8. Holly Meets Magical Mud Man Number Two

Dismally short, I know. But hey...after this, we have all that silly expository stuff done! Woohoo! And I'd like to take a brief second to thank all the reviewers--this is my #1 reviewed story, and it makes me happy! =D I'll update soon! .::swears on new copy of Newsies::.

* * *

Foaly cackled gleefully and grabbed another carrot. True, he was the most important centaur underground these days, and also true, that he considered that his job of keeping Haven safe from all the other creatures of the earth most important, but he was a centaur of mischief. He enjoyed seeing Mud Boys attempting to cause a little trouble in the world.

However, something appearing on the screen just then made him jump. Adjusting his tinfoil headgear, he brought the monitor of Fowl Manor up on the main screen. "Mother of a troll," he said, his glee disappearing faster than the carrots he'd had for lunch had. Lucius Malfoy had just appeared at the enormous front door of Fowl Manor. And without any LEP officer there to stop him, he knocked on the door.

"I'm here with the gift of magic," Lucius's voice came clearly over the speakers. Without another sound, he was allowed to enter the dwelling.

"Holly...HOLLY!" Foaly decided now would be the time for a little bit of action. "Don't come back down—head straight to Fowl Manor."

"Foaly," Holly's voice came through the same speakers Lucius's had just seconds before, "I'm getting tired of these Mud Men."

Holly soared through the Irish evening. It had been almost 24 hours, and it seemed that Artemis Fowl had magic practically in his reach. She landed on the same front stoop that had been the setting for many LEP groundbreaking battles, and looked around for a camera. "I know one of you can see me," she said loudly in English. "Let me in."

The door swung open, and Holly peaked behind it. This new tactic of doors opening on their own was enough to unnerve anyone, but Holly was used to Artemis and the Butlers. Anything for a shiver or chill.

She followed the sound of voices, and entered a large parlor room. Lucius Malfoy was standing face to face with Artemis Fowl, and for a minute it appeared that they were locked in a deadly silent battle. Then she heard the words...

"_Dono magicum ad tuum."_

Her brain rattled through the different Mud languages and in half a second she had recognized it as Latin..."I bestow magic to you."

It was done.

She immediately attempted to contact Foaly on her helmet mic, but found herself unable to do so.

Artemis, finally noticing their new company, turned to her and smiled. "Your equipment must be receiving some interference. All this strong magic in the room..."

"Now let me introduce you to Lucius Malfoy." Artemis's cool smile could not hide the excitement he was feeling at the time.

"You have no idea what you've done," she said to him.

"Ah, little creature," Lucius smiled down at her. "This boy is one of a most terrible kind. He's greedy, he's intelligent beyond belief, and he's ambitious. I believe he's the perfect addition to Hogwarts...just the character to give Dumbledore a little grief."

Holly was forced to negotiate without the aid of any other LEP officer. "Fine. This is your doing—Artemis Fowl is your responsibility. You _will_ regret this! We won't be called in for anything involved with magic and Artemis Fowl. Good riddance."

Before she could leave, Lucius had snatched the front of her LEP uniform.

"Oh, trust me," he sneered at her. "The pleasure's all mine."

* * *

.::cue creepy music::. Stay tuned to find out what Artemis does with his magic first!

Heeheehee...


	9. Boy Shopping with the Weasley Twins

**Note from Glitz:**

WOW!! I am SOOO SORRY that this has taken me so long. I just...sighs Things have been busy, and I'm kind of a pansy at finishing my stories. But I LOVE MY REVIEWERS, and so to each of them I offer a Weasley twin, Draco, Harry, or Ron for a night.

They've been well-trained. giggles Anyways. I'm out of school for snow, so maybe this will be the beginning of a new burst of chapter-uploading...we can only hope!

* * *

Harry Potter sighed and pushed his hair out of his face. For the 7th time, he was getting ready to board the Hogwarts Express to return to Hogwarts, and this time he was not flanked by either Hermione or Ron. As expected, they had been selected as Head Girl and Boy, and were required to return to Hogwarts a week early to take a brief leadership class along with become extremely acquainted with the castle, including the parts of the castle which they had not frequented before (such as the depths of the dungeons, and various towers on the grounds). Harry was proud of his friends for such an accomplishment, but as he looked at small Ginny by his side, he couldn't help but wish that it was possible for them to be with him.

They had been escorted to the train station by the Weasley twins, who always relished the opportunity to go out in public and attract attention with their extravagant clothes. Today they had dressed in coordinating sarongs; George's was an attractive fuchsia while Fred's was lemon yellow. They both wore black button up shirts with their sarongs, with brightly colored flowered leis around their neck. Their only excuse for dressing in such a fashion was that they felt it was there duty to "brighten up the drab station to give those Hogwarts students to gaze at as they were dragged back to hell," or school in normal terms.

Harry shoved his trunk onto the train, and then stepped back to join Fred and George against the wall as younger students frantically boarded. Fred had a hand on the small of his brother's back, while George stood with both arms crossed in front of him. Harry didn't ask questions about the twins and their relationship, but he knew they didn't behave as most siblings, and rather cared for other men just as well as women. He thought it rightly amusing that it disturbed Ron so much, but also couldn't deny the awkward and somewhat afraid feeling he felt around them. Nonetheless, he still enjoyed their rowdy friendship and liked to spend time with them.

His teeth involuntarily clenched as Draco Malfoy strolled by, trailed by a house elf who was desperately attempting to keep up with his master while shoving an expensive-looking chest to which an empty owl's cage was attached. Draco had grown tall, though not quite as tall as Ron, and lanky, and his platinum hair fell in thick locks around his face. Beside him, Fred let out a low whistle, and Harry felt his face flame as Draco glanced disgustedly at him.

"Fred!"

"What?" Fred grinned impishly.

"Could you save the hitting on my mortal enemy for _after_ graduation or something like that?" Harry said waspishly, preferring to lie low and get his last year of school done with.

"Sorry, Harry," Fred said, not sounding one bit sorry.

"But maybe you could invite young Draco over for a…sleepover of sorts," George suggested naughtily. "We'd be glad to have him…"

"Ugh!" Harry shook his head disgustedly. "Perhaps you two would care to remember whose _son_ that is?"

"Yes, we know," Fred answered, "But we can't blame deliciously handsome young men for the work of their fathers, now, can we?"

Harry rolled his eyes, but allowed his gaze to wander over Draco, as he attempted to give Fred and George the benefit of the doubt. _Oh well_, he thought, _let them have their fun._

As he had resigned himself to this decision, however, a new boy strolled into vision, appearing as if he were following Draco. This boy commanded attention—he wore jeans which looked custom made, following the shape of his body closely until they fell in a slight flare around his ankles. A sheer striped while button-up shirt completed the casually expensive look. His deep black hair fell in deep layers, curling at the bottom of his neck, and his pale skin was clear and soft looking. He looked for all the world as if he were on a leash trailing Draco—and when Draco turned and barked, "Here, Artemis!", and the boy apparently called Artemis quickly followed Draco's bidding, it did nothing to dispel the illusion.

Even Harry, who did not share the same preferences as the twins, couldn't escape this boy's magnetism. "Who is _he_?" Fred murmured, and George shrugged.

"He can't be new…he's too old," Harry reasoned.

"Maybe he and Draco are…" George looked at Fred hopefully.

Harry rolled his eyes again. "Whatever," he sighed. "Look, I'm gonna go get on the train now and find Ginny."

"Okay, Harry," they chimed together. "Take care of Ginny, and let us know what you find out about the dark new boy," George added hopefully.

They shook hands, and then Harry threaded his way through the crowd to step up onto the train. Finding Ginny, he settled down next to her, and as the train pulled out of the station, she slumped over onto his chest, falling into a light sleep. Harry felt himself start to drowse off, until an angry shriek woke him from the corridor of the train.

"What's someone doing out there?" Ginny said, sounding groggy as she forced herself from her nap. "Shh," Harry said, having heard the first part of what sounded like an intense argument and wanting to hear more.

"Pansy!" came the unmistakable low voice that was Draco's.

"Draco, I don't want to hear your excuses," was Pansy's hysterical reply.

"He didn't _mean_ to curse you. And he fixed it right away!" Draco sounded slightly desperate.

"_What_ is he doing with you?" she hissed.

"He's here as a foreign exchange student. His father and mine met while studying together in Ireland," Draco said in a voice that seemed not totally sure about what he was saying.

"Then why doesn't he know better than to curse someone like _me_?" she demanded.

"Maybe he felt like taking the chance," Draco said, his voice returning to his full level of smugness.

"Sure. I'll remember this, Draco," Pansy sounded as if she were doing something overly-dramatic, such as shaking her fist or something.

Ginny and Harry listened as the compartment door across from theirs slammed shut while Pansy tromped down the corridor, muttering about curses and foreign exchange students. It wasn't until her footsteps had faded that Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

"Weird," Ginny breathed.

Harry nodded, but made a quick decision to not worry about it until they got to Hogwarts. "Maybe 'Mione and Ron will've heard something about it," he said, leaning back and shutting his eyes, preparing to nap again.

"Maybe," she agreed, and leaned back against his chest to resume her nap.


	10. Pudding in the Great Hall

**note:** this story will continue on in its PRE-HBP track. you all know what that means. plus, i don't write about the war and all that...by the way, senior year has gotta be like, the busiest time of your life. good thing it's over and i'm in college now...:)

* * *

"Harry!"

Harry heard the excited cry of his two best friends over the din of the Great Hall, and turned to see Hermione and Ron sitting towards the front of the room at the Gryffindor table. The whole school was gathering together to prepare for the Sorting, and Harry carefully threaded his way through the crowd, tripping over no less than three 2nd or 3rd year students. "Hey…" Harry sat down at the table, and made room for Ginny next to him, "Have you heard anything about a foreign exchange student here at Hogwarts this year?"

Both Ron and Hermione shook their heads; Hermione said, "It wouldn't be completely out of the ordinary—most wizarding schools had very active transferring programs before Voldemort's time."

"Yeah, but this one…he's here with Draco Malfoy," Harry said, casting a glance over his shoulder.

"Oh…" Hermione paused. "Well, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough whether this is bad news or not."

At that moment, Dumbledore stood and began the proceedings as usual. Harry couldn't help but feel a twinge as he watched the young and nervous wizards and witches step up and have the Sorting Hat placed on their heads, and soon was lost in his own memories of early days.

So lost was he in his memories that he didn't even notice Dumbledore's traditional brief speech before dinner, and was only jolted out of his daydreaming by the smell of various dishes wafting up to his nose. Ron was busily loading up his own plate, but Hermione was frowning at Harry. "What?" he asked.

Hermione turned around and peered at the Slytherin table for a moment, and then said, "Remember what I was saying before about the student transfer programs?"—Ron simply swallowed a hunk of bread in answer, but Harry nodded—"Well, new students, no matter what their level of magic, always have to be Sorted—so why wasn't Draco's friend sorted?"

"Because," came a scathing voice over Hermione's shoulder, "Some people are above such mundane and worthless traditions." Draco had appeared just in time to hear Hermione's statement. "Artemis, here," he gestured to the strikingly good-looking boy beside him, "is one of those."

"Pleased to meet you," Artemis finally spoke, his voice low and his accent thick. He extended a delicate and pale hand to Ron first, whose own hands were freckled and full of food, and then to Harry, who grasped his hand firmly and shook. Hermione gazed up at him and placed her own hand in his, and Artemis in an old-fashioned gesture brought her hand up to his lips. The whole scene was utterly bizarre; Draco's new ally could only be playing some sort of sick game. Harry glanced at Hermione to see if her face confirmed his thoughts; he was disturbed to see that she was still gazing at Artemis with an adoring look on her face.

"I, uh, guess we'll be seeing you around," Harry said finally, hoping that Draco and Artemis would leave and the mood at the table would go back to normal. He didn't want Ron to see Hermione gazing at Artemis like that, although with all the food in front of him the chances were slim that he'd see anything but the full plates for at least another 15 minutes. Draco scowled at the almost-friendly way Artemis smiled in response, and the two of them moved out of the Great Hall.

"Weird," Ron commented, and looked at Harry for a moment, and then turned his gaze to Hermione. Hermione instead looked at Harry, who cleared his throat and gazed at the two retreating backs, one with white-blond hair and one with raven hair and an intense Irish accent.

"More pudding?" Ron finally broke the silence by holding a dish in front of Harry, who promptly dug in and tried to put the episode behind him.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Draco spat at Artemis.

Artemis pursed his lips at Draco's hotheadedness and lack of logic. "Oh, Draco. How long have you been feuding with this Harry Potter? Some school boy drama, I'm sure—"

His semi-amused drawl was put to a stop when Draco snapped around and shoved his arm into Artemis's chest, slamming him flat against the cold stone wall.

"You have no idea," Draco said softly. "You don't even know what it's like to live in this world. But you listen to me." He drew away from Artemis. "You're here with me. And you listen to me. Don't mock me. Do what I say. If you don't…"

Draco turned and began to walk down the hall. Artemis, feeling uncharacteristically unsure of what to do, began to follow, wondering how long it would take him in this new world to gain an upper hand. He had once before dominated an entire species, despite their powerful magic, and he intended to do it again.


	11. Quidditch in the Morning

Harry shouldered his broom, and began to walk through the castle out towards the Quidditch pitch. He felt that his team had a strong shot at the championship this year, but he knew that he as the captain had to get started early in planning drills, practices, and techniques.

Although he had grudgingly gotten up when his alarm went off at an alarmingly early time, he was now seeing the castle in an appreciative way that he had never experienced. The castle was utterly silent, and the few rays of sun that managed to break through the thick clouds came streaming through the aged windows, bouncing through the doors of then-open classrooms and into the empty halls which, when dark, seemed closed and foreboding. With sunlight shining merrily through, it was almost enough to make him want to whistle—

A loud thump broke his merry reverie. The thump was followed by a series of crashes, a small explosion, and a yelp of pain. Harry quickened his step and saw that the noises were coming from a closed classroom at the end of the corridor. As he neared the source of the noises, the door flew open and Draco Malfoy stormed out. Harry ducked behind a hanging tapestry, and watched through the old threadbare craft as Draco turned and angrily shouted back into the classroom, "I can't BELIEVE I have to work with you—this is pathetic! I'm going upstairs to fetch a pain-relieving potion; you stay HERE and wait." Draco then turned and stormed off towards the dungeon, the sunlight catching his white hair and making it glow silver.

Wondering who Draco would be harassing so early in the morning, Harry emerged from his hiding place behind the tapestry and peered into the classroom. Much to his surprise, the raven-haired boy who had introduced himself as Artemis was sitting on a stool, his shoulders slumped and his hair in a disarray.

"Hey," Harry spoke softly before thinking about it. "What are you working on with Malfoy?"

Artemis jumped at the sound of Harry's voice, and looked up to face him. "Oh…we're just…" his voice faltered for a moment, and then he finished, "It's just that a few of the classes here are more advanced than I was when I arrived. Draco's just helping me catch up."

"Ah…good teacher, isn't he?" Harry cracked, and Artemis smirked, breaking the tension in the room.

"Delightful…it is kind of depressing, being stuck in here on such a beautiful morning with a boy with less than a teaspoon of patience. Honestly, the reason I came to Hogwarts this year was because I thought there was more to life than waving wands around and shouting spells…" Artemis paused for a minute and looked at Harry's broomstick. "Like what you're about to do."

Harry was taken aback for a moment; then, feeling reckless and desiring to get under Draco's skin before the year had even officially begun, he said, "D'you…want to come out to the Quidditch pitch with me?"

"I've never played," Artemis said regretfully.

"Come on, then—it's a beautiful morning, there are extra broomsticks in the locker room, and…I've heard I'm a much better teacher than Draco." Harry grinned at Artemis, who grinned back and stood up to leave the room.

* * *

"This is _amazing_!" yelled Artemis to Harry over the rush of the wind. Artemis normally considered himself reserved, calm, and not at all giddy, but being on a broomstick and weaving in and out in dangerous patterns with Harry was enough to make anyone come out of their shell.

Harry looked over and grinned. Artemis was handling the broomstick well; he hadn't seen anyone take that naturally to flying since, well…himself. He also couldn't for the life of him figure out what Artemis was doing with Draco; Artemis was boyish and fun and not very intelligent in the ways of wizards, not at all the sort of person that a Malfoy normally would associate himself with. He made a mental note to himself to figure it out soon, and then dove towards the ground on his Firebolt.

Artemis, with natural testosterone flowing in his veins, dove after Harry, flattening himself against the broom in hopes of catching him. He, of course, wasn't aware that Harry was flying on the best broomstick in the world, and was pleased to see that he was gaining steadily on Harry. Harry, however, was not aware that Artemis was attempting to race him until he zipped past him on his broom. Harry was alarmed, the ground was much closer than Artemis realized—

"PULL UP! PULL UP!" Harry shouted, but it was too late. Artemis crashed into the ground with a surprisingly quiet thud. Harry killed his speed and leapt off of his broom beside Artemis, and rolled him over onto his back.

"Hey. Hey," he said, snapping his fingers in Artemis's face. "You awake?"

Artemis mumbled, and a small trickle of blood oozed from a cut on his forehead. Harry rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a tissue, and pressed it against the injury.

"Ouch!" Artemis spoke clearly for the first time since his collision.

"Yeah, no kidding," Harry said, "It kind of hurts when you slam into the ground that fast."

"Hey." Artemis sat up and looked at Harry. "I don't need your sarcasm…"

Harry grinned at him. "Sure you don't. So any broken bones or anything? Not like I can mend them, but Madame Pomfrey has lots of experience…she's practiced on me loads of times."

"No, I think I'm fine…" Artemis stood up and slowly tested each of his major appendages. "Sore, but fine."

"And yet another reason Malfoy is completely not your type—he would've thrown a fit and would have half the castle out here feeling sorry for him right now," Harry chuckled, and glanced sideways at Artemis.

"He's not all bad, you know," Artemis spoke up for Malfoy for the first time all morning.

"No, he's great to have around if you need an arrogant, conniving little pansy," Harry scoffed.

"Seriously!" Artemis started walking towards the locker room. "He really was trying to help me this morning. You just got there when he…lost his patience. And he and I had some great times this summer…honestly."

Harry rolled his eyes, and followed after Artemis. "If you say so…" He decided not to pursue the conversation. "So what else are you doing today?"

"Attending classes with Draco, and then tutoring with Draco until he says we're through for the day," Artemis said, not sounding excited about the tedious day ahead of him.

"Oh…"

Harry stopped to think for a minute. Why did it matter what Artemis was doing for the rest of the day? What was he going to do, invite him to hang out with Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Gryffindor gang? Harry wished he could stop blurting things out before he thought it through.

"Yeah." Artemis seemed to read his mind. "This was fun. Doubt we'll get to do it again…thanks." He extended his delicate hand again, and Harry grasped it.

"My pleasure…" Harry looked at Artemis for a solid moment, and Artemis stared back. Finally Artemis broke the moment and began walking to the castle. Harry stared after him for a moment, with the morning sun beating down on his back, and then mounted his broomstick again. He needed some serious flying time.


End file.
